mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of D.N.Angel chapters
on November 13, 1997]] The chapters of the manga series D.N.Angel are written and illustrated by Yukiru Sugisaki. The first chapter premiered in Japan in the November 1997 issue of Monthly Asuka. New chapters were serialized in the magazine monthly until to August 2005, when Sugisaki put the series on an extended hiatus. It eventually returned to serialization, starting in the April 2008 issue of Monthly Asuka, where it continues to run. The series focuses on Daisuke Niwa, a middle school student who transforms into the phantom thief Dark Mousy whenever he thinks about his crush, Risa Harada. The individual chapters are collected and published in tankōbon volumes by Kadokawa Shoten. The first volume was released on November 13, 1997; as of October 2008, 13 volumes have been released. The series is licensed for an English-language release in North America by Tokyopop, which released the first volume of the series in April 2004. On November 8, 2005, Tokyopop released a box set containing the first two volumes of the series. In August 2003, while the primary series was on hiatus, a second manga series, D.N.Angel TV Animation Series began serialization in Monthly Asuka. Also written by Sugisaki, the short series was based on the anime adaptation, which had diverged from the storyline of the manga series. D.N.Angel TV Animation Series finished its serialization in the October 2003 issue. It was published in 5 tankōbon volumes by Kadokawa Shoten. Volume list * Chapter 2: * Chapter 3: * * | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-924761-9 | LicensedRelDate = June 8, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-800-6 | ChapterList = * Chapter 4: * Chapter 5: * Chapter 6: * | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-924789-3 | LicensedRelDate = August 3, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-801-3 | ChapterList = * * Chapter 7: * Chapter 7: * Chapter 8: * Chapter 9: * * * * * | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-924827-2 | LicensedRelDate = October 5, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-802-0 | ChapterList = * Bonus Chapter: * * * Bonus Chapter: * * * * * | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-924851-7 | LicensedRelDate = December 7, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-803-7 | ChapterList = * * * * * * | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-924887-6 | LicensedRelDate = February 8, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-955-3 | ChapterList = * * * * * * | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-924917-0 | LicensedRelDate = April 12, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-956-0 | ChapterList = * * * * * * * | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-924940-8 | LicensedRelDate = June 7, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-957-7 | ChapterList = * * * * | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-924945-3 | LicensedRelDate = September 13, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-794-9 | ChapterList = * * * * * | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-924962-0 | LicensedRelDate = December 13, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-795-6 | ChapterList = * * * * * * * | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-925010-7 | LicensedRelDate = September 13, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59816-810-5 | ChapterList = * * * * * * * * * | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-925060-2 | LicensedRelDate = August 1, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-42781-593-4 | ChapterList = * * | Summary = }} * * * | Summary = }} Chapters not yet collected Argentine special * "Stage 4, Part 1" * "Stage 4, Part 2" * "Stage 4, Part 3" * "Stage 4, Part 4" * "Stage 4, Part 5" * "Stage 4, Part 6" * "Stage 4, Part 7" * "Stage 4, Part 8" See also * [[List of D.N.Angel characters|List of D.N.Angel characters]] * [[List of D.N.Angel episodes|List of D.N.Angel episodes]] Notes References External links *[http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/sp/200802-04/ Official Kadokawa D.N.Angel website] * D.N.Angel